El verdadero poder de Eevee (ft RanguGamer)
by Plushy-Berry
Summary: En el mundo de las batallas competitivas la gente se había acostumbrado a usar pokémon legendarios o sumamente poderosos. Nadie diría que un pequeño pokémon como Eevee pudiese ganarle a un Mewtwo. Pero él estaba dispuesto a demostrar que con una buena táctica se podía vencer.


—¿Y en qué lo vas a evolucionar? Puedes tener un Jolteon y hacerlo un buen sweeper, Sylveon o Glaceon tampoco son malas opciones para atacar dragones.

—No, seguirá siendo un Eevee.

—¿Pero tú estás loco, tío? Joder, que si un Eevee no es ni buena opción para ganar en la Little Cup.

Rangu ya se había acostumbrado a escuchar ese tipo de respuestas, después de todo, los entrenadores aspiraban a tener grandes y poderosos pokémon que les permitieran ganar torneos. Los pokémon sin evolucionar se consideraban buenas mascotas y aquellos que no estuvieran en el rango de "los más usados por gente que decía saber del asunto" se relegaban como meras herramientas para aquellos cuya profesión no fuese precisamente la de ser un entrenador competitivo. Pero él estaba dispuesto a probar lo contrario.

—¡Ey! ¿Un combate doble o eres gallina? —le gritó un entrenador que se encontraba paseando en la misma ruta.

—¡Por supuesto! ¡Venga ya!

—¡Bien! ¡Yo primero! —su rostro mostraba una sonrisa confiada, como si supiera de antemano que su victoria estaba más que asegurada. —¡Mewtwo, Kyogre! ¡A luchar!

¡Legendarios! ¿¡En serio!? ¡Y encima el Kyogre era shiny! Estaba harto, siempre era lo mismo desde que un renombrado científico encontró la manera de clonar a esos poderosos seres… ¿Que el balance del mundo podía peligrar por ello? ¡Al diablo! La gente estaba gastando enormes cantidades de dinero comprando masterballs y capturando a los cientos de Yveltals, Giratinas y Arceus que habían sido liberados por el mundo. ¿Y qué chiste tenía ganar combates de ese modo? Todo se limitaba a lanzar una estúpida pokébola y después ordenar ataques ridículamente fuertes contra Rattatas o cualquier bichejo de bosque.

—Tengo lo que necesito para ganar… ¡Eevee, Slowbro! ¡A por ellos!

La cara del entrenador Patch cambió radicalmente, la sonrisita burlona se convirtió en una serie de carcajadas.

—Amigo, con esa pinta de gordito friki pensaba que eras un pro, pero sólo eres un novato que no sabe nada de combates, ajaja.

—¡Oye, no estoy gordo! Sólo un poco pachoncito; además, con eso me has confirmado que eres tú quien no sabe nada.

—Oh, ya veo… Eres de esos asquerosos hipsters que creen que puede ganar usando "el poder del amor", ¡pero qué patético!

Rangu no necesitó decir más, ya le respondería en el campo de batalla. Eevee y Slowbro tampoco cedieron ante la mirada de "ah, pero qué poca cosa" de los colosos que tenían al frente, ya antes se habían enfrentado a oponentes similares con resultados bastante favorables.

Una vez que estuvieron todos en el campo de batalla las habilidades especiales de los pokémon de Patch se activaron: una gran llovizna comenzó a caer, así como una fuerte presión en el ambiente se dejaba sentir.

—Sólo para dejarte más en ridículo usaré esto —exclamó presumiendo el mega-aro que llevaba en su muñeca derecha. Al levantarlo, emitió una segadora luz y fue su Mewtwo quien reaccionó al extraño poder transformándolo en Mega Mewtwo X. —Sólo requiero un turno para ponerte a llorar. ¡Kyogre, usa rayo sobre Slowbro! ¡Mewtwo, acaba con su peluche usando esfera aural!

Rangu ordenó a Eevee usar protección, con lo cual pudo resguardarse del poderoso ataque de Mewtwo; por otro lado, Slowbro recibió de lleno el trueno del pokémon marino ya que con la lluvia era imposible que fallara. Patch no pudo evitar gesticular al ver que su rosado contrincante no había caído con ese golpe… bah, y qué si no pudo debilitarlo de un solo golpe, no era como si fuera a resistir otro ataque, pensó.

Al momento, Slowbro sacó una baya Zidra que llevaba escondida bajo la concha de su cola, con ello pudo recuperar un poco de energía.

—¡Usa espacio raro! —comandó su entrenador. El pokémon alzó sus brazos y sus ojos comenzaron a brillar. Alrededor de ellos se formó una especie de cubo multicolor, gracias a ese ataque ahora ellos atacarían primero por ser mucho más lentos.

—¡Pfft! Sólo ganaste un turno extra. De todos modos no es como si hubiese una buena estrategia que puedas usar… ¿O sí? —entonces Patch sacó un libro de su mochila en cuya tapa claramente se podía leer "Smogon 101" que era algo así como una guía hecha por gente que decía saber mucho sobre batallas y que presumía de ello. Rangu se llevó las manos al rostro al ver que su rival no sólo era un noob con legendarios sino que era un noob que para todo consultaba guías. —Nop, no tienes pero ni la mínima posibilidad de ganarme.

—Ah… en fin… ¡Slowbro, usa psíquico! ¡Eevee, última baza! ¡A darle a ese Mewtwo!

Por ser más lento, el pokémon de torpe mirada atacó primero lanzando poderosas ondas contra el clon de Mew, si bien este no le ocasionó un daño de verdadera consideración podría decirse que tampoco se trataba de un mero rasguño. Aún aturdido, no vio venir a la pequeña bola de pelos que con toda fuerza embistió; el pokémon sintió como todo el aire abandonaba sus pulmones y lo último que pudo observar antes de que sus ojos se volvieran espirales fue el cielo ennegrecido y tormentoso.

—¿¡Qué!? No… ¡No es posible! No… no hay modo de que un Eevee… ¡Los números no cuadran!... ¡Tú!... ¡Haz hecho trampa!

—¿Trampa? ¿Desde cuándo usar la cabeza es hacer trampa? —ahora era Rangu quien no dejaba de mostrar una confiada sonrisa.

—De todos modos no creas que por un "golpe" de suerte me has acabado. ¡Kyogre usa rayo nuevamente y acaba con el Slowbro!

Otro poderoso az de luz cayó del cielo dejando al pokémon acuático sin energías. Ahora era momento de sacar a los refuerzos. Patch llamó a Delphox mientras que Rangu…

—¿¡Un Meditite!? —esta vez el entrenador lucía bastante molesto, era como un mal chiste, primero que un pokémon sin importancia le venciera a un mega legendario y que ahora lo estuviera enfrentando otro pequeñajo sin evolucionar. —¡Kyogre, usa hidrobomba contra el Meditite! ¡Delphox, puño incremento con Eevee!

—¡Meditite, puño trueno a Kyogre! ¡Eevee, última baza a Delphox!

Gracias a que el ataque de Slowbro aún tenía efecto, fueron los pokémon de Rangu quienes atacaron primero. El pequeño luchador corrió a toda prisa ante el terror marino y saltó frente a él y aunque este ya estaba formando el poderoso ataque en sus fauces, el puño electrificado de Meditite le dio en la frente haciendo que Kyogre convulsionara unos segundos para caer de costado completamente agotado. Delphox, que era bastante más hábil en tierra, se encarreró para poder asestarle un buen golpe a Eevee, siendo un ataque de tipo lucha estaba seguro de poder acabar con él, pero por más que corrió no pudo igualar la velocidad del felpudo mocaccino quien nuevamente se dejó ir con todo; era tan rápido y ágil que tampoco pudo esquivarlo y al recibir semejante impacto cayó como plomo al piso.

En un solo turno, logró vencer a su equipo sin recibir daño alguno.

—¿Y bien? ¿Algún otro legendario o dragón en tu arsenal?

—Yo… ¡Yo no seguiré combatiendo contra un tramposo!

El joven entrenador regresó a sus compañeros a sus pokébolas y salió corriendo lo más rápido que pudo. Para el chico de gorro y barba, aquella victoria resultaba poco satisfactoria, después de todo ganar por ganar no significaba nada para él. Rangu llamó a sus amigos quienes acudieron a su lado para ser felicitados. Al pasar su mano por el pelaje de Eevee notó que el pañuelo seda que llevaba bajo el plumón de su cuello se había aflojado, por fortuna no lo suficiente como para caérsele a medio combate. En efecto, aquel pedazo de tela formaba parte de su estrategia.

Rangu no sólo era entrenador sino un criador ejemplar; por ejemplo, el Eevee que le acompañaba era el resultado de un amplio linaje para obtener una cría con genes perfectos en ataque y gracias a su habilidad 'adaptable' que duplicaba la potencia de los ataques de tipo normal y el bonus obtenido por el pañuelo, un ataque tan poderoso como última baza se transformaba en algo letal pese a que el ataque de Eevee no fuese la gran cosa. De igual modo, Meditite era una de sus crías con la habilidad 'energía pura' y con una cinta elegida sus ataques también se volvían mortíferos. Claro estaba que necesitaban de la resistencia y el ataque de Slowbro para poder ejecutar su táctica.

En el camino al Centro Pokémon se cercioró que no anduvieran ancianos fisgones por ahí, por alguna razón siempre terminaba topándose con gente de lo más rara (y pervertida), pero también iba planeando una nueva estrategia, al fin y al cabo no podía vivir de esa técnica toda la vida. Se sentía sumamente orgulloso de sus pequeños y de sus tanques, pero tal y como le había recriminado su última víctima, no podía confiar únicamente en el cariño y lealtad que sus camaradas le tenían, debía seguir entrenando duro y sobre todo, usando la cabeza para sortear nuevos obstáculos y entrenadores pedantes que se le atravesaran en su aventura.


End file.
